Espera por mí
by Rosihyuuga
Summary: "Siempre me sentí solo, con el tiempo hice amigos, compañeros. Pero hoy ya sé a quién debo proteger." Fanfic Especial Celebrando el Final del Manga de Naruto y la Película The Last. Dedicado con mucho cariño al Grupo Mundo FanFiction NaruHina, en especial a Delta Elena, Kathy Kawaii, Anju Nakajara y Cami-chan de la página Amo El NaruHina.


**Disclaimer: Naruto**©** y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Fanfic Especial Celebrando el Final del Manga de Naruto y la Película The Last.**

Dedicado con mucho cariño al **Grupo Mundo FanFiction NaruHina**, en especial a **Delta Elena, Kathy Kawaiii y Anju Nakajara **(gracias a ella me decidí a escribirlo) y a **Cami-chan** de la página **Amo El NaruHina**. Fueron allí donde disfruté más de ser fan NaruHina.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

**Espera por mí…**

…

…

…

"Siempre me sentí solo, con el tiempo hice amigos, compañeros. Pero hoy ya sé a quién debo proteger. Puedo afirmar que es a ti a quien más quiero proteger."

…

…

…

"**Todavía recuerdo ese día… éramos unos niños"**

Era invierno, yo había salido a intentar jugar con otros niños. Todo parecía bien cuando llegaron sus padres y los alejaron. De nuevo me miraban de esa forma que tanto odiaba. No podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué eran así conmigo? Enojado me aleje de allí. Quería huir, estar solo. Quería desaparecer, solo tenía seis años y no lograba entender porque los adultos me odiaban.

Fue cuando apareciste tú, te recordaba vagamente. Eras la niña Hyuuga que estaba en el mismo salón que yo. Como yo estaba a punto de llorar no quería que nadie me viera. Si algo mas odiaba era que me miraran con lastima.

Te dije que te fueras, que yo no necesitaba la lastima de nadie. Te vi llorar y me sentí culpable. Tú no tenías la culpa después de todo. Oírte llorar me hizo sentir aun peor, ahora yo era el malo. Pero como podría confiar en alguien que pertenecía al clan más presumido de Konoha. Yo los había visto, siempre se creían los mejores. Pero recordé tus lágrimas y el débil "Naruto kun" que pronunciaste.

Cuando intente disculparme ya no estabas, miré por todos lados y solo pude encontrar una tarjeta con mi nombre: "Feliz navidad, Naruto kun". Definitivamente me había equivocado. Tú eras diferente a todos los demás.

"**Ahora definitivamente debo decirte algo. Espera por mí, por favor"**

Antes que nada tendría que disculparme por cómo me porte contigo en aquel entonces. No hay excusa que valga. Tú eras solo una niña que intentaba ser amigable conmigo, quien siempre recibía lo peor de los demás. Entonces me costaba confiar en alguien.

También debo agradecerte por no cambiar conmigo a pesar de la forma en que te trate. Tú lograbas animarme cuando más lo necesitaba. Fuiste la primera persona a la que le mostré mis temores y debilidades. ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando iba a enfrentarme a Neji, yo tenía miedo. Estaba dudando de mí mismo, no creía ser tan fuerte.

"Quizá puedas vencerlo" fueron tus palabras. Yo comencé a reír diciendo que sí, yo era muy fuerte. Me hiciste saber que realmente pensabas que podía ganar, porque gracias a mis palabras tú te habías sentido más fuerte en tu anterior combate contra Neji.

Me agradeciste y fue cuando me sincere contigo. Que para ti podría parecer fuerte pero en realidad solo lo parecía porque me molestaba. "Yo pienso que Naruto kun es muy fuerte", dijiste. Tú me dijiste algo que no me esperaba, que yo no era perfecto. Que tenía defectos que me hacían grande, pues aun así no me rendía. "eres un orgulloso fracasado" esas palabras me llegaron a sorprender y no me esperaba lo que seguía. "esa es la verdadera fuerza" yo seguía impresionado.

Después pude hablar y agradecerte. Te dije que gracias a ti ya no estaba deprimido y me sentía mucho mejor. Tú sonreíste y lo más inteligente que pude decirte después nunca lo olvidare.

"Siempre me has parecido oscura, tímida y rara." No pude darme cuanta que te entristeció aquello. "Pero me gustan las personas como tú" complete ya sin mirarte para luego despedirme de ti y pedirte que fueras a verme vencer a Neji. Es tan gracioso aquello, ahora debería preguntarte si para ti también lo fue.

"**Cuando te vi junto a mí en ese atardecer hablando sobre lo difícil que las cosas se habían puesto, el fin del mundo, el secuestro de tu hermana, ya no tuve dudas"**

Tú eras brillante ante mis ojos, hermosa y tan cálida para mi corazón. Capaz de tranquilizarme con unas palabras. Yo solo podía verte a ti, te habías convertido en alguien diferente, más fuerte y decidida de aquella niña. Eras una hermosa mujer. Una mujer que dijo amarme y estuvo cuando más lo necesite.

Una mujer a la que le debía tanto pero sobretodo contestarle algo que me había confesado. Y por fin estaba seguro de lo que debía decirte, sin ningún temor. Sin miedo.

Solo espero podértelo decir cuando hayamos regresado con tu hermana sana y salva. Luego de salvar al mundo de la colisión de la luna. Solo así podre decírtelo. Cuando estemos en paz. Cuando podamos estar juntos.

Solo espero que no sea muy tarde. Por favor, espera Hinata.

"**Siempre me sentí solo. Con el tiempo hice amigos y compañeros de equipo maravillosos. Conocí a mis padres, tuve grandes maestros. Me sentí querido, me sentí amado por primera vez. Pude vencer mis temores, mi oscuridad, esa soledad, odio y dolor tan internos en mi ser. Todo eso que yo mantenía tan oculto tras una máscara de alegría… " "Ahora puedo asegurar a quien debo proteger, a la persona que más quiero proteger en ese mundo"**

"**A ti…"**

"**A ti más que a nadie"**

Luego al ir a la misión de rescate de Hanabi y tú caíste presa de ese hombre. Volví a sentir ese incontrolable miedo, como cuando te vi herida en los exámenes chunin. Mi corazón se estrujaba entonces, si fuera por mí hubiera impedido aquella batalla, pero vi en tus ojos la decisión, que tu querías luchar contra tu primo. Pero al final no pude contenerme y baje por ti, no iba a permitir que te hiciera más daño.

Pero este sentimiento era peor aún que cuando te vi casi muerta en la invasión de Pain, imagina mi sorpresa cuando me entere que me amabas y luego verte morir ante mis ojos. El dolor por dentro era demasiado, era como si ya nada importara y solo quisiera matar y vengarte.

"**Al sentir perderte, me di cuenta de cuanto importabas en mi vida, tanto y desde hace mucho tiempo…"**

Ahora era diferente, porque tú me habías demostrado tantas cosas, un amor incondicional, que nunca hay que darse por vencido. Que no importa lo que pase hay que seguir, nunca dejarse llevar por una ilusión que represente una traición a todas las personas que han estado ahí por nosotros. Me habías dado no solo compañía, sino amor. Una calidez tan maravillosa en mi corazón cuando me sonreías o me regalabas algo, o simplemente por estar ahí para mí.

El sentirme querido por ti desde hace tanto tiempo. Nosotros compartimos el mismo camino ninja, así que sabes que yo nunca retiro mis palabras y siempre cumplo mis promesas. Miraba esa bufanda roja que con tanto amor habías hecho para mí. En ella había tantos sentimientos que antes no había visto.

Por eso nunca permitiré que él te haga daño. Te voy a salvar, así sea lo último que haga.

"**Solo puedo culpar a mi estupidez por no haberme fijado antes, de haberte valorado. Fue la vida quien me demostró la extraordinaria persona que tú eras."**

"**Tengo que decirte que…me he enamorado de ti. Hinata, tú eres lo que más quiero proteger en mi vida, porque te has vuelto lo más importante, la más valiosa en mi mundo. La persona que más amo…"**

Te miro totalmente sorprendida, luego tus ojos se vuelven vidriosos y puedo ver las lágrimas que ya inundan tu rostro. Yo también quisiera llorar. Pues eso significa que todavía me amas, aunque han pasado casi tres años desde que me confesaste tu amor. Y hoy al fin pude decirte lo que siento. Te señalo la bufanda que ahora ya luzco, porque la he aceptado. He aceptado todo el amor que una vez me negué a mí mismo.

Me miras sonrojada, parece que no lo puedes creer aun. Yo ya no aguanto, te abrazo. No existe ninguna duda.

―Te amo

―Y yo a ti, Naruto kun…

Fue perfecto, decírtelo cuando ya estás a salvo. Cuando estamos en Konoha hoy y para siempre.

…

…

…

Un nuevo día se anunciaba con los cálidos rayos de sol que entraban por la habitación, la figura femenina se removió en la cama y se abrazó más fuerte al hombre a su lado. Él la observaba dormir, era su momento preferido del día. Verla tranquila y hermosa a su lado, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo.

Ella poco a poco despertó ante los pequeños besos en su rostro. Sonrió aun sin abrir los ojos, quería disfrutar de las muestras de cariño tan temprano por la mañana, cuanto lo amaba.

Pero fue un beso tan apasionado a sus labios lo que le hicieron abrir los ojos.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos disfrutando de tan insaciable beso. Luego sonrió y abrió los ojos para mirarlo fijamente.

―Naruto kun…

―Hinata, hace tanto que no me llamabas así.

Él se acurruco a su lado aspirando el delicado aroma de su cabello.

―Pues, a ti te molestaba un poco. Siempre me repetías que ya no eras un niño.

Y ya no era un niño, eso era verdad. Era un adulto y además Hokage de la aldea.

―Sabes, estaba recordando la primera vez que te dije que te amaba.

―Ese fue el día que más recordare para siempre.

―Hinata ¿me perdonas?

― ¿Perdonarte qué?

―Que fui tan lento para corresponder a tu confesión de amor.

―No hay nada que perdonar. Porque ese momento cuando me lo dijiste, fue perfecto.

― ¿En serio?

― Sí, porque tú también me amabas.

―Tienes razón.

Y fue así, después de salvar a Hinata y Konoha de la lluvia de meteoritos ellos habían hablado. De sentimientos, de amor, de esperanza. De un futuro juntos.

Continuaron juntos abrazándose, esa hermosa tranquilidad era lo mejor del mundo. Siendo esposos y empezando a formar la familia que siempre quisieron.

Ese futuro que una vez soñaron, hoy era una realidad.

…

…

FIN

…

…

* * *

><p>Los spoilers del manga son muchísimos, pero no puse ninguno. Aún no he visto la película, obviamente. Pero solamente el tráiler y las palabras de Naruto ya me inspiraron muchísimo. Así que cualquier parecido con la realidad será pura coincidencia. Y creo que termino siendo a la vez un gran recopilatorio NARUHINA.<p>

Ya saben es difícil decirle adiós a NARUTO, pero al menos moriremos con tanto NARUHINA, al fin (creo jajaja). Me conmoví hasta las lágrimas. ¡En serio!

Además ya envié el mensaje de agradecimiento a Kishi ustedes ¿ya lo han enviado? Aquí el link: thanks-naruto

Adiós Naruto, siempre serás… amor, fuerza, alegría e inspiración para mí. Gracias por todo.


End file.
